


The Importance of Being Newt

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: Niffler finds tinsel. Newt finds an answer. No one ever manages to find the pastries.





	The Importance of Being Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. Just a brief little pre-Christmas scene with Newt and his animals at some point after the events of the movie.

“Well, that’s done. For better or for worse as they say. Or maybe it was richer and poorer?” Newt Scamander paused, brow furrowed slightly in thought before shrugging and tapping the stack of paper on the desk with his wand.

“Allonsy!” he tapped the stack of papers again and there was a brief flash of green and then the stack of papers vanished.

A small chirping sound came from his coat pocket and Newt glanced down. “Oh yes. I’m quite sure Mr. Publisher will have several things to say about the manuscript I just sent. Probably none of them very flattering.”

The bowtruckle, Pickett, chirped again. 

“Errr…I’m quite sure gouging out his eyes won’t be necessary.” Newt smiled fondly as the bowtruckle climbed out of his pocket still chirping a bit indignantly. 

“What do you say we go celebrate with the others? Have an early Christmas. I’m sure I still have some of those pastries left from that last batch Queenie and Jacob sent.” 

Newt smiled and began flitting about the room as he spoke, poking his wand into various drawers and under the small bed in the corner trying to locate both the pastries and his teapot.

A small twiggy hand brushed his ear just as Newt gave a cry of triumph, having spied the teapot peeking out from under the edge of a slightly singed robe on the floor. 

“Might have to do without the pastries but we can still…” 

A muffled roar from outside the room caused him to fall silent and cock his head to the side, listening intently. Another roar sounded, a bit louder this time.

“Definitely not a happy roar.” Newt decided as he ran towards the door. Celebrations would have to wait. His creatures needed him!  
*************************************************************************************  
It was several hours later when an exhausted Newt stumbled back home and collapsed onto his bed.

“Niffler. What am I going to do with you?” He pulled the creature in question from a pocket of his coat and eyed him with fond exasperation. 

Niffler didn’t answer, being too preoccupied with trying to gather up the remaining pieces of tinsel scattered in Newt’s hair and around his collar.

“Oh dear. I thought I had that all put to rights.” Newt said, pulling another piece of tinsel from his hair and handling it to an ecstatic Niffler. “Well, maybe the Queen will be too busy with uh…matters of state and whatnot to notice that her tree is missing a few pieces of tinsel.”

Niffler jumped off Newt, heading outside to his den to sleep, shiny tinsel, and unknown to Newt, the Queen’s favorite childhood ornament, tucked safely in his pouch. 

Newt sighed as he eyed the teapot still sitting on the floor. A cup of tea sounded heavenly. Niffler and the other creatures had been unusually obstreperous tonight. He wondered if the holiday magic he could feel buzzing all around him had anything to do with it. Something to research for his next book maybe. If there was a next book. Well, no point in worrying about it. He would do the research either way. Just because he wanted to know. 

Wincing a bit, he got to his feet. He could feel the aches and pains of the merry chase Niffler had led him on, as well as the residual effects from the accidental bite his Murtlap had given him. And the burns he’d acquired from apparating a bit too close to that one fireplace still hurt, too. He would start brewing his tea and then look for some of that all-purpose ointment Professor Dumbledore had sent him a while back. The stuff was incredible and he was pretty sure he still had some left.  
*************************************************************************************  
He was just sitting down in his favorite (albeit only) chair, miracle ointment liberally applied and cup of tea in hand, when an unfamiliar face appeared in his fireplace.

“Um…Hello?” Newt said, setting down his tea.

“Mr. Scamander. I am with the Ministry of Magic. I believe you have something that belongs to the Queen of England.”

“Oh. Errr… I suppose she’s wanting her tinsel back?” he said a bit sheepishly, holding up a piece that had just fallen into his lap.

“Tinsel? What? No.” The strange man took a deep breath. “I am talking about the Queen’s favorite ornament that was taken from the tree in Buckingham Palace earlier this evening. I don’t suppose you know anything about that?” The acerbic tone and flinty stare left no doubt that it wasn’t really a question.

“Uh…No?” Newt replied, heart sinking a bit. He might not have known it was missing but he had a pretty good idea where he could find it.

“Really?” the flinty gaze grew positively stone like.

“But I’m sure I can…uh…investigate…and uh…return it to the Queen if…when I find it.”

“See that you do.” with that the face disappeared and the fire flickered out and died.

“Was that really necessary?” Newt muttered, getting to his feet. Typical Ministry. 

On nights like this when everything hurt and he was all alone with no one to talk to and he really just wanted a cup of tea and some peace and quiet, a tiny part of him wondered if this pursuit of his was worth it. As much as he loved them, even he had to admit that for the most part his creatures were troublesome, appallingly ungrateful, and demanding to boot.

As he stepped outside, heading towards Niffler’s den, he passed by the erumpent’s area and paused as he heard a soft snuffling noise to his left. One of the young erumpents was lumbering towards him. It rubbed up against his side when it reached him, obviously wanting its back scratched.

“Why do I do this?” Newt continued his previous train of thought, gently scratching along the erumpent’s back. 

“Because you need me. That’s why.” He smiled and shook his head, answering his own question. It was that simple, really.

Feeling a tickle near his ear he reached up with his free hand and ran a gentle finger down Pickett’s back.

“And I need you, too.” 

Buckingham Palace and the Queen's ornament could wait a few more minutes. Right now there were more important things he had to do. 

The End


End file.
